Harry Potter and the Kitsune Quest
by vampireHarry
Summary: Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys by a mysterious boy with some strange features. kitsune!Harry, mild-slash Harry/OC, somewhat HP/Naruto crossover, ON HOLD BIG WRITER'S BLOCK


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER!

AN: Hey, JT here. This is my first story so if let me know what you think of it and give me tips, I'd greatly appreciate it. "He thinks he'll screw up." I thought I knocked you out. Oh well I shouldn't be surprised. Just don't talk. "Oky doky!" I said to-oh forget you're a hopeless cause.

KEY: "blah" normal talking 'blah' thinking _"blah" talking in a flashback_

Story begins the first night Harry is at the Dursleys' house. 2nd year

'So this is where my mate is.' the stranger thought. Inside he can see something happening between his mate and a whale-sized man.

'I wonder what's going on in there.' Suddenly his mate is hit by the whale-man. Enraged, he runs in, knocks the man unconscious, grabs his mate and his mate's stuff, and brings him to his house.

'Where am I?' Harry thinks while looking around. "Hello." Harry jumps and looks at the door. A boy with two black fox ears, three black fox tails, and is about his age is standing there.

'He's hot,' is Harry's first thought. 'He's a stranger I can't think like that.' he scolds himself. "How are you feeling?" the boy asks. Confused, Harry asks, "Who are you, where am I, and why am I here?"

"I'm sorry, please let me explain." Harry nods at him to continue. "Thank you. My name is Jordan and I'm a shadow kitsune and I'm on a mission. Right now-" "What's a shadow kitsune and what do you mean your on a mission?" Harry blurts out. He then starts to apologize for interrupting, but was cut by Jordan.

"You don't have to apologize," he reassures. "Anyway your at my house. Now to answer your question, a kitsune is a fox demon. They control fire and are masters of deceptions and stealth. Also all kitsunes have a mate. Kitsune mates are what can be called soul mates, meaning that a kitsune and his or her mate are perfect matches for each other.

A kitsune can also turn their mate in to a kitsune so that their mate lives as long as them and to give a them a better chance at staying alive. In order to do that though they need permission from the kitsune lord, Kyuubi, who is the one I'm trying to find.

Shadow kitsunes are different because they control shadows instead of fire. Also, they don't need permission to change their mate because their mates are almost constantly in danger." After hearing this, Harry decides to ask something that he being thinking about since the beginning of the part about mates.

"Am I your mate?" "Yes you are," he replies. "Are you, ah, ok with being my, um, mate," he asks looking worried. Harry, already having thought Jordan was hot, shouts, "Definitely!" then kisses him. After a minute of kissing, they break apart. Harry notices the couch in front of a lit fireplace.

"Lets sit down and you can tell me about your mission." Jordan nods and they go sit. "Now tell me about your mission," Harry says excitedly, wanting to help his boyfriend. "Ok, ok, calm down. It start when I was called to the Kitsune Elders..."

Jordan's pov

_Flashback_

"I had just woke up and was getting dressed when the doorbell rang. I finished getting dressed and went downstairs to answer it. At the door was an apprentice to one of the Kitsune Elders.

"You are needed immediately in the council room," he told me. I nodded wondering why they needed me so badly. I prayed that it didn't have to do with my father because he has been patrolling the border and if they need me because of him then something bad must have happened to him.

I put my armor and weapons on and ran out the door, locking behind me, and went straight to the council room. When I arrived the Elders' faces were filled with worry and sadness. The head Elder stood up and said with his voice filled with sorrow, _"Thank you for coming at such short notice. We just found out that Lord Kyuubi has disappeared and we can not find any clues to where he went."_

I just stared at them in shock. After I got over my shock, I asked to be allowed to search for him. _"Where are you going to start and how are you going to find him? We have no clues to go off of."_ the head Elder asked. I replied that I will look around the world and even if they fobid me to go I still would. They allowed me to go after the heard that. That's how my mission started."


End file.
